The present invention is directed toward a handle and particularly, toward a handle for a wheeled food service table where the handle is pivotable between an operative and an inoperative position.
It is common practice in hotels, on cruise ships, and in other types of lodging where food is consumed by guests in a room separate from a dining room to serve food on a portable, wheeled table. The table serves not only as a mode of transportation for the food, but as a table upon which the food may be served and consumed.
Typically, these wheeled tables are equipped with at least one handle which is used by the server to push or pull the table. The handle, however, is often located at the same or close to the level of the top of the table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,372 to Dinverno discloses a service cart where the handle is nearly level with the top of the cart. As a result, the server is forced to bend over in order to maneuver the table. This causes strain on the person's back and arms.
Also, as these tables are used as dining tables, it is not very aesthetically pleasing to have a handle protruding from one or more sides of the table.
Therefore, a need exists for a food service table with a handle which allows the server to maneuver the table in a comfortable and ergonomically correct manner. Also, a need exists for a functional yet aesthetically pleasing portable, wheeled table.